Just One Hour
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Jika mencintaimu akan menyakitkan seperti ini. Aku lebih memilih untuk membencimu. ChanBaek. Yaoi. BoyLove. Sorry for typo. RnR


.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 _._

 _ **Just One Hour**_

 _ **.**_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _And other_

 _._

 _Yaoi – boyslove – boyxboy – typo_

 _._

 _Warning: kalian dapat membaca ini dua atau tiga kali. Karena –mungkin – ini akan sangat panjang_

 _._

 _Tolong dibaca A/N di akhir cerita_

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terdengar cepat saat lelaki itu menginjakkan kakinya dilantai enam sebuah _apartement_ mewah di tengah kota. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku 'suami' mungilnya itu.

"Hati-hati, Baek. Nanti kau bisa terjatuh," bahkan ucapannya tidak di gubris oleh lelaki mungil itu.

Hingga langkah kaki mereka berhenti di depan pintu kayu berwarna coklat dengan nomor 6-1 tertempel dipintu tersebut. Dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur dari wajah cantiknya, Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Ayo cepat buka pintunya!"

Dengan kekehan, Chanyeol menekan sederet angka yang melindungi _apartement_ tersebut. Setelah terdengar bunyi _'tiiiit'_ pada pintu kayu tersebut, menandakan pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dengan pelan Chanyeol mendorong pintu tersebut kemudian melangkah memasuki _apartement_ tersebut dengan tangan yang menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya tersenyum lebar saat retina cantiknya menangkap bayangan tempat tinggal barunya dengan sang 'suami'.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan berlari memasuki ruang tamu, berdiri ditengah-tengahnya dan menatap sekelilingnya. "Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol!" pekiknya riang. Manik sipitnya menatap kearah Chanyeol yanh tengah tersenyum tampan kearahnya. "Kau terbaik!"

"Maaf aku tidak dapat mewujudkan rumah impianmu Baek, hanya ini yang dapat aku berikan untukmu," langkah Chanyeol berhenti tepat dihadapan lelaki mungilnya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi tembam sang 'suami' dan memberikan tatapn teduh penuh kasih sayang.

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengerucut imut, lelaki mungil itu berjinjit dan memeluk leher Chanyeol. "Ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup, Chanyeol. Kau mendekorasi _apartement_ ini sesuai dengan impianku," lelaki manis itu tersenyum dengan tangan yang mengelus lembut surai lelaki tinggi di hadapannya. "Asalkan itu bersamamu, aku sangat bahagia."

Senyuman bahagia terpancar dari wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga tubuh keduanya menempel sempurna. Kening dan hidung mereka dengan pelan menempel satu sama lain. Manik bulat Chanyeol menatap dengan cinta pada manik sipit Baekhyun. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

"Jika ada kalimat yang melebihi 'aku mencintaimu' aku akan mengucapkannya padamu, Chanyeol. Tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jangan tinggalkan aku Chan..."

Dalam sekejap, Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Lelaki tinggi itu mengecup berulang kali pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Baekhyun. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Tanpa di ketahui Chanyeol, senyuman di bibir Baekhyun terlukis sangat indah. Lelaki mungil itu melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol. "Aku pegang janjimu, Chanyeol."

"Percayalah padaku, Baek..." anggukan dari kepala Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendesah lega dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Ah... Bagaimana kalau kita menandai tempat tinggal baru kita dengan sperma dan desahan kita, Baek?"

Baekhyun mendorong keras dada Chanyeol hingga pelukan keduanya terlepas. Mata sipitnya menatap horor kearah wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tersenyum mesum kearahnya. "Tidak! Yang semalam masih sakit, Chanyeol."

"Agar sakitnya hilang, aku akan memberinya kenikmatan~"

"TIDAK MAU! DASAR MESUM!"

...

...

Walaupun awalnya bibir tipis Baekhyun berucap tidak mau untuk menuruti keinginan 'suami' tingginya itu, tapi saat ini lelaki manis tersebut tengah tertidur dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar diatas sofa baru mereka. Dengan bibir yang terus terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membuat genjotan Chanyeol pada dirinya semakin kuat. Bahkan mereka tidak mengindahkan robekan kain sofa karena ulah mereka.

" _Aahh_ Chanyeol~ terus _hh oohh~"_

Dengan seringai yang terlukis di bibir tebalnya, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan brutal. Telapak tangannya menampar bongkahan paha indah Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya asik memberikan pijatan pada penis mungil sang 'suami'. Mata bulatnya masih betah untuk menatap wajah cantik penuh peluh kesukaannya.

Hingga di beberapa tusukan kemudian, keduanya merasakan bahwa puncak kenikmatan akan segera menghampiri mereka. Penis Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun berkedut pelan dan lubang anal Baekhyun yang menyempit berkedut menelan penis Chanyeol seutuhnya.

Sampai...

" _Aaahhh_ Chanyeol!"

"Baekhyun _uughh."_

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Baekhyun dengan kepala yang berada disamping kepala Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengecup pelipis lelaki mungilnya dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah kelelahannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk sepasang pengantin yang baru saja pindah di tempat baru mereka. Apalagi ketika mata bulat Chanyeol terbuka, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah menggemaskan 'suami'nya yang tengah terlelap. Dengan senyuman teduhnya, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi tirus Baekhyun yang terasa sangat halus di kulitnya. Dan senyumnya semakin terlihat jelas saat manik sipit kesukaannya mulai terbuka menunjukkan binar polosnya.

" _Unghh…_ " erangan kecil keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu merenggangkan badannya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali hingga retinanya menangkap bayangan wajah 'suami' tampannya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Pagi sayang," wajahnya memerah saat bibir tebal Chanyeol mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Untuk menutupi wajah memerahnya, Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan menenggelankan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Chanyeol.

"Pagi Chanyeollie~"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan 'suami'nya yang selalu disaksikannya tiap pagi. Walaupun usia pernikahan mereka telah mendekati usia pertama, sifat menggemaskan Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah. Dan Chanyeol selalu berharap pagi harinya selalu seperti ini.

"Ayo masakkan sarapan untukku, sayang..." kepala dengan mahkota bersurai coklat itu mengangguk diatas dada Chanyeol. Tapi pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol semakin erat. Mengundang gelak tawa dari lelaki tinggi itu. "Ayolah sayang, kau mau 'suami'mu ini kelaparan dikantor nanti?"

"Ish! Tunggu sebentar Chanyeol~ aku masih ingin memelukmu," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan lucu. "Lagipula, bukankah nanti Chanyeollie akan pualng malam lagi?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, dengan mudah lelaki tinggi itu mengangkat tubuh mungil sang 'suami' hingga Baekhyun berada diatasnya. Menindih tubuh tingginya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah cantik Baekhyun dan mengecup tiap jengkal wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku sayang. Tunggu hingga jabatanku naik nanti _okay_?"

Dengan lucu, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa Chanyeollie~ aku akan mendukung untuk kesuksesanmu!"

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung perkantoran tempatnya mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi kehidupannya. Dengan senyuman ramahnya, ia membalas sapaan para karyawan yang menyapa ataupun sekedar memberi salam padanya. Hingga dirinya berdiri tegak di depan _lift_ , sapaan yang diterimanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun, bahkan telinga perinya dapat mendengar jelas bisikan-bisikan para wanita yang membicarakannya. Dan dia berpikir bagaimana jika 'suami' mungilnya melihat kejadian ini. Membayangkannya saja dapat membuat senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

...

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ sangat tampan. Lihat! Dia tersenyum!"

"Ahh… dia memang cocok menjadi pengganti tuan Kim!"

"Wajahnya bahkan lebih tampan dibandingkan para aktor!"

"Tapi sayang sekali, dia gay dan dia sudah menikah.. "

"Tapi wajah 'suami'nua benar-benar manis! Mereka sangat cocok!"

Tiga orang wanita yang berdiri dekat meja _resepsionist_ menatap tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja dan membicarakan lelaki itu dengan suara yang dapat di pastikan setiap orang yang berjalan mendekati mereka akan mendengar percakapan mereka.

Seperti seorang lelaki yang terlihat tertarik dengan percakapan mereka, dan memutuskan berhenti untuk bertanya. "Maaf, kalian bilang 'penganti tuan Kim'?"

"Ah..." salah satu dari ketiga wanita itu menoleh, kemudian diikuti oleh dua lainnya menoleh. "Kau belum tau _gossip_ nya, Luhan- _ssi_? Kalau tuan Kim akan memberikan jabatannya untuk Park Chanyeol," mata rusa lelaki bernama Luhan itu menatap si wanita yang bernama Sojin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Makanya, Park Chanyeol sering mengambil lembur," sambung wanita lainnya yang bernama Jin Ah.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Seperti itu... Baiklah terima kasih. Aku permisi," tanpa menunggu mendapatkan balasan dari ketigawanita itu, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kearah _lift_ tanpa membuang tatapannya kearah tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di bibir tipisnya. "Pengganti tuan Kim ya?"

.

.

.

"Oh! Tuan Kim!" tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang tadinya tengah bersantai pada bangku kerjanya langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kearah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Biasa aja, Chanyeol," lelaki tua itu menepuk punggung Chanyeol dan terkekeh kearah lelaki tinggi itu. "Pulanglah Chanyeol."

" _Ne_?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap bingung kearah atasannya. "Tapi tuan Kim, ini baru pukul empat sore."

Lelaki tua yang masih terlihat berwibawa itu terkekeh dan kembali menepuk lengan lelaki muda di hadapannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah lebih cepat, jangan buat 'suami'mu di rumah cemberut."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Dia tersenyum dan menatap kearah tuan Kim dengan malu. "Ah... Tuan Kim. Anda bisa saja... Apa tidak apa-apa?" senyuman lebar terlihat di wajah tampan milik Chanyeol saat melihat anggukan di kepala tuan Kim. "Terima kasih tuan Kim! Aku akan bersiap-siap."

...

Dengan langkah yang ringan, Chanyeol berjalan di melintasi area parkir menuju mobilnya yang terparkir. Hingga langkah kakinya bergenti di depan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver yang terparkir rapi di blok empat area parkir. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil miliknya itu. Setelah memencet _alarm_ mobil tersebut membuat kuncinya terbuka, Chanyeol bersiap membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ahh! Sial!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang tengah bertolak pinggang di sebelah mobil, dua mobil di sebelahnya. Dengan rasa penasaran, akhirnya Chanyeol mendekati lelaki tersebut.

"Pemisi?" lelaki yang di sapanya terlihat terkejut dan menoleh menatap dirinya. "Ada yang dapat saya bantu?"

"Eh? Chanyeol- _ssi_?" lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan mata rusanya. "Ini... Ban mobil saya tiba-tiba saja kempes."

Mata bulat Chanyeol meneliti keempat ban mobil milik si lelaki yang terlihat kempes. "Ke empatnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Yah... Seperti yang anda lihat Chanyeol _-ssi_ ," lelaki bernama Luhan itu menghempaskan pundaknya dan menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak tau harus pulang dengan apa."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Kemana arah rumahmu?"

"Hm... Arah rumahku ke Barat Chanyeol- _ssi_."

"Ah! Rumah kita satu arah. Apa kau mau pulang bersama ku?"

Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap menatap Chanyeol. "Apakah itu tidak merepotkanmu, Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

"Tentu tidak. Hm... Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tau namamu."

"Anda bisa memanggilku Luhan, Chanyeol- _ssi_..."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah Luhan- _ssi_. Ayo," lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan mendekati mobil miliknya.

Sedangkan lelaki mungil bernama Luhan yang berjalan dibelakangnya tengah tersenyum manis dibibir tipisnya. Mata rusanya tidak pernah lepas dari punggung lebar lelaki tinggi didepannya.

...

Mobil sedan milik Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil dengan taman kecil didepannya. Mata bulatnya meneliti nomor rumah yang teroajang di tembok depan rumah dan memastikan bahwa dirinya memasuki blok perumahan yang benar. Setelah itu ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedari tadi asik tertidur pulas di kursi sebelahnya. Dengan perlahan, tangan besarnya terangkat menyentuh pundak Luhan dan menggoyangkannya pelan. Membangunkan lelaki tersebut.

"Luhan- _ssi_ bangunlah. Apa ini rumahmu?"

" _Eungh_ ~"

Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap pergerakan yang di buat oleh lelaki di depannya. Hingga matanya semakin membulat saat tangan kecil Luhan menggenggam lengannya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga dirinya menindih tubuh mungil Luhan. Bahkan lelaki mungil itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuhnya, menahan penolakan yang diberikannya.

"Luhan- _ssi_? Tolong lepaskan!"

Bukannya melepaskan dekapannya, lelaki mungil itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Mata rusanya tertutup dengan bibir yang melukiskan senyuman lebar. Tapi tiba-tiba, lelaki mungil itu mendorong pundak Chanyeol dan membuka mata rusanya lebar-lebar, menatap terkejut kearah wajah tampan Chanyeol yang mengerutkan kening kearahnya.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_! Yatuhan, maafkan aku. Itu... Itu diluar keinginanku. Aku... Aku memimpikan mantan kekasihku... Maafkan aku Chanyeol- _ssi_!"

Luhan meremas jemarinya dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap kearah mata bulat Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "Ya... Tidak apa-apa."

Lama keduanya terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk membuka suara untuk yang pertama. "Chanyeol- _ssi_ , terima kasih untuk tumpangannya. Dan... Maaf untuk yang tadi. Itu... Aku bemar-benar malu."

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan- _ssi_..."

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Chanyeol. "Baiklah, aku turun Chanyeol- _ssi_. Terima kasih."

BLAM

Setelah Luhan keluar dari mobilnya, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan memegang dadanya. "Aku butuh Baekhyun."

...

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mobil sedan milik Chanyeol akhirnya terparkir di area parkir gedung _apartement_ tempat tinggalnya dan Baekhyun. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, kaki panjangnya memasuki gedung mewah tersebut dan langsung menaiki _lift_ untuk menuju lantai enam.

Sesampainya di lantai enam, langkahnya menuju ujung lorong kearah pintu bertuliskan 6-1 dan langsung menekan digit angka yang mengamankan tempat tinggalnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa kuncinya telah terbuka, Chanyeol mendorong pintu tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediamannya.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya cukup keras saat dirinya telah berada di ruang tamu. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan sang 'suami'.

"Chanyeol?"

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara. Bibirnya tersenyum dan dirinya melangkah mendekati tubuh mungil sang 'suami'. Tangannya menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu berada di dalam dekapannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan tingkah 'suami'nya. "Chanyeol? Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan sayang, dia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengelus punggungnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Baek. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

Gemas dengan tingkah sang 'suami', Baekhyunmembalas pelukkan Chanyeol dengan erat. Wajahnya yang berada diatas dada Chanyeol ditenggelamkannya sedalam-dalamnya, menghirup aroma tubuh yang paling disukainya.

Tapi Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh dari aroma yang tertempel di kemeja kerja Chanyeol. Dengan kuat dia mendorong dada 'suami'nya hingga pelukkan mereka terlepas. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aroma parfum siapa itu, Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun menangkap wajah terkejut sang 'suami' dan nafasnya yang ditahan. Membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit saat merasakan adanya keganjilan yang terjadi pada lelaki didepannya. "Jawab Chanyeol!"

"Tadi aku dan tuan Kim makan siang bersama di _mall_ dan... Ada penjual parfum yang menyemprotkan parfumnya di bajuku."

"Kau bohong, Chanyeol. Kau... Berselingkuh dibelakangku?!"

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun..." Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak sempit Baekhyun dan menatap kedalam bola mata bening milik sang 'suami'. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal keji itu. Percayalah padaku, Baek."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menatap dalam bola mata Chanyeol. Tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak menemukan satu jawabanpun dari sana. "Baiklah... Aku percaya padamu, Chan..." yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini hanya percaya dengan lelaki yang tengah mendekap tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

Hari yang telah ditunggu oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya tiba, yaitu hari dimana jabatan Chanyeol akan segera naik. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu dipercaya untuk menjadi Direktur tempatnya bekerja. Segala usaha yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol tidak sia-sia. Dan Baekhyun sungguh sangat bangga dengan 'suami'nya itu.

Manik bening Baekhyun menatap wajah tampang Chanyeol yang tengah mengancingkan kancing jasnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan kaitan dasi yang dikenakan Chanyeol dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman manis yang mampu membuat Chanyeol terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kau benar tidak ingin ikut, sayang?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya Chanyeollie. Itu adalah acara kantormu, tidak sebaiknya aku disana."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. "Padahal ini acara kenaikan jabatan 'suami'mu sendiri, Baek..."

Senyuman teduh terlihat diwajah cantik Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman diatas dada bidang Chanyeol, sedangkan tangannya melingkar pada pinggul milik Chanyeol. "kita dapat merayakannya nanti malam setelah kau pulang, Chan. Aku akan memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu."

Dekapan pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun semakin erat. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya senang dengan senyuman lebar diwajah tampannya. "Rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi, aku hanya ingin merayakannya bersamamu, sayang."

Dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan, Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol hingga mendapatkan protesan dari celah bibir tebal Chanyeol. "Maka dari itu, cepatlah pulang~"

"Baiklah sayangku~"

...

Chanyeol mengangkat gelas tinggi berisikan _wine_ dengan tinggi-tinggi, di ikuti oleh beberapa orang saat dirinya telah resmi menduduki jabatan Direktur. Senyuman lebar tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah tampannya. Apalagi saat para karyawan lainnya berbondong-bondong mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Dengan sesekali melemparkan lelucon pada teman-teman dekatnya, dan memberikan tepukan di punggung mereka.

Lagipula, isi kepalanya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya dia agar cepat kembali kerumahnya agar dirinya dapat merayakan ini semua bersama dengan sang 'suami'. Hanya mereka berdua tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Merasakan nikmatnya masakan Baekhyun yang selalu pas di lidahnya. Dan menyaksikan betapa cantiknya wajah Baekhyun saat lelaki itu tersenyum. Lalu pelukan hangatnya yang selalu dirindukan olehnya. Chanyeol ingin pulang sekarang.

Mata bulatnya menatap sekeliling. Para karyawan yang hadir tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, karena setelah di umumkan bahwa dirinya telah menjabat sebagai seorang direktur, pesta menjadi bebas. Ada yang duduk untuk sekedar meminum bir, menari, ataupun menguasai meja DJ. Dan Chanyeol rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi dirinya untuk pulang. Matanya kembali menatap sekeliling untuk mencari tuan Kim, tapi yang didapatinya adalah wajah manis Luhan yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh... Luhan- _ssi_."

Lelaki manis itu tersenyum dan membungkukan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol. "Selamat untuk jabatan barumu, Chanyeol- _ssi_."

"Ya... Terimakasih," sejak hari dimana dirinya mengantarkan Luhan pulang, keduanya memang lebih dekat saat ini. Sesekali mereka akan makan siang bersama ataupun saling menyapa ketika bertemu. Tidak jarang pula Luhan menemani Chanyeol saat dirinya lembur. Walaupun Chanyeol terkadang canggung, karena tidak jarang Luhan akan melakukan interaksi yang menurutnya sangat intim. Dan dia tidak ingin orang lain salah paham.

"Ah, ayo minum Chanyeol- _ssi_ , aku sudah membawakan anggur untukmu," Chanyeol menatap gelas tinggi berisikan cairan berwarna merah pekat yang berada ditangan Luhan. Tanpa berburuk sangka, Chanyeol mengambil gelas tersebut kemudian bersulang dengan lelaki mungil di hadapannya itu. "Untuk kesuksesanmu."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu langsung meneguk satu gelas _wine_ tersebut. Mata bulatnya menatap kearah Luhan yang tengah meminum _wine_ nya pelan dengan mata yang menatap kearahnya.

"Terima kasih, Luhan- _ssi_. Maaf aku tidak dapat berlama-lama, 'suami'ku sudah menunggu."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya... Tidak apa-apa Chqnyeol- _ssi_. Jangan membuat 'suami'mu menunggu lama."

Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya pada Luhan, Chanyeol mencari keberadaan tuan Kim dan berpamitan dengannya. Hingga dirinya sampai pada lorong menuju pintu keluar, kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Sampai...

BRUK

Tubuh tingginya oleng dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa diketahui olehnya, sosok Luhan yang sedaritadi mengikutinya dan membawa dirinya pergi.

"Suruh 'suami'mu itu menunggu lebih lama, Chanyeol. Kau sekarang milikku."

.

.

.

Mata bulat Chanyeol yang terpejam bergerak-gerak saat merasakan sinar matahari mengganggu tidurnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening sedangkan tangannya yang lain memeluk tubuh mungil disebelahnya. Bibirnya tersenyum saat merasakan tubuh mungil itu meringsut lucu kedalam pelukkannya. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, dia mengecup pucuk kepala si pemilik tubuh mungil.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol~"

Mata bulatnya yang sedari tadi terpejam terbuka dan senyuman di wajah tampannya hilang seketika saat telinga perinya mendengar ada hal yang aneh pagi ini. Dia menoleh dan membolakan matanya saat retinanya menangkap bayangan wajah teman satu kantornya, bukan Baekhyun 'suami'nya.

"Luhan- _ssi_?! Apa yang anda lakukan disini?!"

Lelaki mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memainkan jemarinya diatas dada bidang telanjang Chanyeol. "Aku lebih suka saat bibirmu itu memanggilku 'sayang', Chan..."

Chanyeol semakin melototkan matanya saat menyadari keadaan mereka tanpa satu helai benang. "Ya Tuhan! Luhan apa yang terjadi?!"

"Kau tidak ingat? Semalam kau mabuk dan memintaku agar bercinta denganmu," Lelaki mungil bermata rusa itu membuat seringai tipis saat melihat wajah tidak percaya lelaki tampan didepannya. Dia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan memposisikan dirinya menungging di depan Chanyeol. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat sisa spermamu yang sudah mengering ini."

Chanyeol merutuki matanya yang dengan seenaknya menatap kearah lubang berkedut lelaki di depannya itu. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha agar dirinya tidak berpikir yang macam-macam. "Ini semua tidak mungkin Luhan- _ssi_."

Luhan mendengus sebal, lelaki mungil itu duduk menghadap kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak percaya? Atau kita harus mengulangi yang semalam agar kau ingat?" tangan pendek Luhan bergerak membelai paha Chanyeol yang masih tertutupi selimut, semakin keatas hingga telapak tangannya berada diatas penis Chanyeol.

"Hentikan Luhan!" dengan sigap, Chanyeol menepis tangan kurus Luhan yang ingin meremas penisnya. "Aku akan pulang, 'suami'ku menunggu."

Lelaki mungil bermata rusa yang tengah duduk bersila melipat tangannya diatas dada telanjangnya. Matanya menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol yang tengah memakai pakaiannya dan bersiap pergi dari rumahnya. "Bisakah kau melihatku, Chanyeol? Lupakan 'suami'mu!"

Setelah selesai mengancingi jasnya, Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari kamar tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan. "Saya permisi,"

Sampai akhirnya tubuh tinggi Chanyeol lenyap oleh pintu kayu yang di tutup keras olehnya. Luhan meremas jemari tangannya dan mengeraskan raut wajahnya. "Lihat saja nanti, Park Chanyeol. Kau akan jatuh kepadaku."

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu _apartement_ nya dan berjalan hingga tubuhnya kinu berada di ruang tamu. Mata bulatnya melotot saat mendapati tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang meringkuk di atas sofa tanpa selimut. Kakinya melangkah mendekati tubuh mungil itu dan berlutut di hadapannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai kecoklatan lelaki manis didepannya. Hatinya teriris saat menyadari kalau Baekhyun menunggunya semalaman.

"Sayang?" Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya saat melihat kedua manik bening kesukaannya terbuka perlahan. "Aku pulang."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum saat mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Chanyeol! Akhirnya kau pulang! Ayo kita..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat mata sipitnya melihat sinar matahari dari jendela. "Ini... Sudah pagi?"

Chanyeol menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah cantik Baekhyun. Tapi belum lama, kedua tangannya ditepis oleh lelaki didepannya. "Kau pulang pagi, Chanyeol?!"

"Sayang, dengarkan aku dulu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepis kedua tangan Chanyeol yang berusaha meraih tubuhnya dan mendekapnya. Matanya menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan pancaran kekecewaan yang terlihat jelas dimatanya. "Chanyeol... Kau... Aku membencimu!"

Tanpa dapat di cegah oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya kasar kemudian lelaki itu berlari menuju kamar mereka. Membanting pintunya kemudian menguncinya dari dalam. Sedangkan Chanyeol berlari berusaha mencegahnya, tapi semua terlambat dan yang dapat di lakukan lelaki itu hanyalah duduk berlutut didepan pintu kamar dengan tangannya yang menggedor pintu tersebut.

"Baekhyun? Sayang? Buka pintunya," Chanyeol meringis saat keningnya yang menempel pada pintu harus terbentur karena Baekhyun melemparkan sesuatu entah apa kearah pintu tersebut. "Sayang? Buka pintunya..."

"Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"

Chanyeol meremas tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan terus berada disini sampai kau membuka pintunya, Baek..."

...

Jarum jam terus berputar mengikuti rotasi bumi, matahari mulai bersiap untuk beristirahat terlihat dari awan di ufuk barat mulai memerah. Chanyeol masih betah dengan posisi berlututnya di depan pintu kamarnya. Mata bulatnya terlihat memerah dengan bibir yang mengering kekurangan cairan. Kepalanya tertunduk, berharap pintu didepannya segera terbuka.

CKLEK

Kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk perlahan terangkat saat melihat pintu di depannya terbuka perlahan. Mata bulatnya menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"B...Baek..." mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kembali tertutup saat dirinya tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Belum lagi tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering.

Baekhyun yang berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol segara menarik tangan lelaki tinggi didepannya hingga bangun dari duduk berlututnya. Mata sipitnya menatap kearah wajah pucat Chanyeol . "Ikut denganku."

Tangan Chanyeol ditarik paksa oleh Baekhyun yang membawanya kearah dapur. Dengan memaksa, Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol diatas kursi meja makan. Manik sipit Baekhyun menatap miris kearah makanan-makanan yang tersaji rapi diatas meja makan. Ini masakannya kemarin untuk merayakan kenaikan jabatan sang 'suami'.

"Kau harus minum, Chanyeol. Kau kekurangan cairan," tubuh mungil Baekhyun melangkah kearah kulkas dan mengambil gelas bening untuk Chanyeol. Dengan telaten, dia menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. "Minumlah..."

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyuj yang menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya. Kemudian matanya bergulir kearah gelas yang di sodorkan 'suami'nya itu. Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminumnya, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa sangat kering.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, tunggulah sebentar."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun saat lelaki mungil itu ingin melangkah menjauhinya hingga tubuh mungil Baekhyun berada di atas pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di atasnpinggang Baekhyun, dan dagunya berada diatas pundak Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu memasak lagi, sayang. Aku akan memakan makanan yang sudah berada diatas meja makan."

"Tidak Chanyeol. Ini masakan kemarin. Aku akan memasakkan makanan yang baru, biar semua makanan ini aku buang," Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol, berniat turun dari pangkuan lelaki tinggi tersebut. Tapi dekapan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya menahan semua pergerakkannya.

"Hentikan, Baekhyun. Aku akan memakan semua ini."

"Tapi Chanyeol it-" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat bibir tebal Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipisnya.

"Kau memasakkan ini semua untukku, sayang. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan masakan lezat 'suami'ku," telapak tangan Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun menatap kedalam bola mata bulat Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, meremas jemari lentiknya. "Baiklah... Aku akan memanaskannya untukmu."

Dengan senyuman kecil, Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun turunndari pangkuannya. Matanya melihat bagaimana Btubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berjalan kesana-kemari untuk menyediakan makanan untuknya. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum miris saat menyadari kebodohannya.

...

Selesai dengan acara makan mereka, Baekhyun menarik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol kearah kamar mandi agar lelaki itu mandi. Lelaki mungil itu menyiapkan air hangat dan menaburkan garam mandi untuk 'suami' tingginya itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun melakukan itu semua.

"Mandilah. Aku akan menunggumu di kamar."

Sebelum tubuh mungil Baekhyun menjauh dari jangkauannya, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungilnya menabrak tubuhnya. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang sempit Baekhyun dan matanya menatap dalam wajah lelaki manisnya. "Mandikan aku, Baek."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. Hingga mau tidak mau, akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Dan disinilah keduanya, berendam di atas _bathup_ dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang menindih tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol... Jelaskan kemana kau semalam?"

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Semalam aku mabuk hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Temanku tidak tau dimana rumah kita dan dia membawaku kerumahnya agar aku dapat bermalam dirumahnya. Dan saat aku terbangun, hari sudah pagi," sebuah senyuman teduh di berikan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun yang tengah menyimak ucapannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membatalkan acara kita, sayang. Aku sangat menyesal karena aku minum terlalu banyak. Kumohon maafkan aku, sayang."

Manik bening Baekhyun berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata Chanyeol tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Walaupun dia tidak menemukan kejujuran dimata bulat Chanyeol. 'Suami'nya saat ini benar-benar tidak dapat dibaca, Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Dia takut oleh pilihannya saat ini.

" _Ne_... Aku percaya padamu, Chan..." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rahang 'suami' tingginya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu," Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?"

"Tidak akan, sayang. Tidak akan."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Tangannya menangkup wajah tampan Chanyeol dan menatapnya dalam. "Ku pegang ucapanmu, Chan..." dan lelaki mungil itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir tebal Chanyeol. Menyesapnya dan menikmati bibir 'suami'nya selagi dirinya masih sempat merasakannya. Yang akan Baekhyun lakukan saat ini hanya percaya oleh 'suami'nya. Dia ingin hidupnya selalu bahagia bersama lelaki yang akan selalu dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat mata sipitnya menangkap sosok sahabatnya yang berada dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Hari ini dia memang Baekhyun mengajak Xiumin -sahabatnya- untuk bertemu. Selesai dengan acara ' _say hallo_ ' mereka, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke butik milik Xiumin, dan memilih untuk memesan makanan yang dapat diantar ke ruang kerja lelaki mungil tersebut.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, keduanya telah sampai pada butik milik Xiumin. Langsung saja Xiumin mengajak Baekhyun agar masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Setelah memberikan minum dan kudapan untuk Baekhyun, Xiumin duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa. Matan sipitnya terpejam sedangkan tangannya terangkat untuk memijit keningnya. "Chanyeol aneh akhir-akhir ini... Dia sering berbohong padaku."

"Apa kau yakin kalau Chanyeol berbohong padamu?" Xiumin menatap sahabatnya yang mengangguk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kemarin malam dia tidak pulang... Dia memang menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia tidak pulang, tapibaku tidak menemukan kejujuran dimatanya, tapi aku juga tidak mampu menemukan kebohongan disana. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Min?"

Xiumin memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari samping. Mengelus punggung sahabatnya yang mulai terisak di dadanya. "Hilangkan pikiran negatifmu, Baek... Aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitimu. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Kau ingat perjuangan dia agar kau menerima cintanya bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk di dalam pelukan Xiumin. Pikirannya melayang bagaimana Chanyeol meminta dirinya agar menjadi kekasih lelaki tinggi tersebut. Mau tidak mau sudut bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman tipis. Chanyeol yang beranjak dewasa benar-benar memalukan saat harus menyatakan cintanya di tengah-tengah mahasiswa yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Bahkan banyak yang memilih untuk berhenti dan menyaksikan tingkah konyol lelaki tersebut.

Telapak tangan Baekhyun mendorong dada Xiumin. Lelaki mungil itu menghapus air matanya dan menatap kearah sahabatnya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mencari jas untuk Chanyeol? Aku ingin memberikan kado untuk kenaikan jabatannya."

Dan yang dapat dilakukan Xiumin hanyalah mengangguk dan tersenyum.

...

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Luhan yang menarik tangannya menuju tangga darurat kantor mereka. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam kearah Luhan yang tengah menatapnya sensual dengan mata rusanya.

"Apa-apaan ini semua Luhan? Aku atasanmu sekarang."

Lelaki yang lebih mungil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Tubuhnya maju kedepan, memojokkan lelaki tinggi didepannya. "Kau milikku, Park Chanyeol!" raut wajah Luha n mengeras, lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Hentikan Luhan, aku sudah mempunyai 'suami'!" dengan mudah, Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan dan melewatinya untuk menuju pintu tangga darurat.

"Ck! Persetan dengan 'suami'mu itu!"

Tanpa dapat dicegah oleh Chanyeol, Luhan menarik tangannya hingga tubuh tingginya berbalik dan dengan menjinjitkan kakinya, Luhan meraup bibir tebal Chanyeol. Bibirnya bergerak cepat diatas bibir Chanyeol, menyesapnya, menjilatnya, melumatnya.

Dengan kuat Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga lelaki itu mundur dua langkah darinya. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap tidak percaya kearah lelaki mungil dihadapannya. "Kau sudah gila?!"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Lelaki itu kembali melangkah maju dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Ya... Aku gila karenamu, Chan. Aku mencintaimu!"

"Lepaskan Luhan!"

Kepala bersurai hitam Luhan menggeleng. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada rubub tinggu Chanyeol. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Kau harus menjadi milikku," kepalanya yang tadi bersandar pada dada Chanyeol mendongak, lelaki itu kembali menjijitkan kakinya dan menempelkan bibir keduanya.

Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membesar saat kembali merasakan bibir Luhan bergerak diatas bibirnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia ingin menghentikan ini semua, tapi dia tidak mampu. Yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah membalas pergerakan bibir Luhan dan menautkan lidah mereka. Mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan hingga kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa mempedulikan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya.

...

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Kenapa dia dapat menuruti ucapan Luhan yang menyuruhnya untuk menemani lelaki mungil itu membelikan jas untuk dirinya. Dan disinilah mobilnya terparkir, di area parkir sebuah butik yang lumayan besar dengan dekorasi _vintage_ yang mewah. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan yang memasuki bangunan butik tersebut.

"Aku akan mencarikan jas untukmu, Chanyeollie..."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan menatap wajah manis Luhan yang . Dia bagaimana bibir Luhan memanggilnya 'Chanyeollie' menurutnya hanya Baekhyun yang pantas memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya dapat diam sampai dirinya sudah berada di tempat khusus jas pria.

"Apakah 'suami'mu itu tidak pernah membelikanmu jas? Sepertinya jas yang kau pakai itu adalah jasnyang kau kenakan di pesta kenaikan jabatanmu?" bibir tipis Luhan terus berceloteh sedangkan mata dan tangannya masih sibuk mencarikan jas yang cocok untuk Chanyeol. "'Suami'mu itu benar-benar tidak dapat mengurus kau dengan benar, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol meremas jemarinya. _'Jas yang aku kenakan sekarang adalah kado pertama dari Baekhyun, sial!'_ ingin sekali Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tapi entah karena apa perkataannya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Aku memang tidak dapat mengurus 'suami'ku dengan baik," suara tersebut membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan membolakan matanya. "Tapi aku dapat memberikannya cinta yang besar."

"B...Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya kearah lelaki yang berdiri dua meter darinya. Wajah cantiknya penuh dengan air mata yang sangat dibenci dirinya.

"Aku membencimu, Chanyeol,"

Kemudian bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh mungil Baekhyun berjalan mundur hingga lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya dapat terdiam. Kejadian ini sungguh sangat mengejutkan untuknya.

"Wow... Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu dengan 'suami'mu itu, Chan..."

Bahkan suara Luhan saat ini baginya sangat menyebalkan. Yang di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun seorang.

"Baekhyun? Ya Tuhan... Baekhyun!"

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang saat ini tidak terlihat lagi olehnya.

" _Yak_! Park Chanyeol! Tunggu aku!"

...

Dengan nafas yang terenggah, tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sudah berada di ruang tamu tempat tinggalnya. Mata bulatnya dapat melihat Baekhyun yang duduk dengan tatapan kosong di atas sofa mereka. Sofa yang menjadi saksi mereka bercinta di hari pertama mereka pindah. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh diatas lantai, tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada diatas paha lelaki tersebut. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, bibirnya mengecup berulang kali tangan berjari lentik itu.

"Baek..."

"Apa salahku, Chanyeol?" mata sipit Baekhyun masih enggan untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini masih setia berlutut dihadapannya. "Apa kurangku untukmu? Aku selalu berusaha menjadi 'suami' yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak pernah mengabaikanmu. Aku selalu menuruti apa yang terbaik bagimu," satu tetes air mata jatuh keatas pipi tirus milik Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Chanyeol? Apa salahku?"

"Kau tidak salah, sayang. Kau tidak salah," Chanyeol semakin erat menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. "Aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk mencegah semua ini. Maafkan aku..." Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan airmata dan isak tangisnya. Kepalanya bersandar di atas paha Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek..."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat surai kelam Chanyeol yang bergetar karena tangisnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai tersebut. "Jika kau sudah memiliki hubungan selain denganku, itu berarti kau sudah tidak mencintaiku Chan..."

Kepala Chanyeol terangkat untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun. Hatinya terisis saat melihat senyuman tipis diwajahnya dan lelehan airmatabyang tidak berhenti keluar daei manik indah milik Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar membuat hati lelaki ini hancur. "Tidak sayang. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tidak berbohong."

Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang berada di dalam genggaman Chanyeol dan tersenyum kearah lelaki tersebut. "Pergilah. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku... Aku tidak mau dengan lelaki yang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"Tidak Baekhyun, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

"Pergilah Chanyeol... Pergi. Kumohon... Pergi."

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun berdiri dan tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol yang masih berlutut di hadapannya, lelaki itu menunjuk pintu keluar untuk Chanyeol.

"Baek..."

"Kumohon, pergilah Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatao dalam kearah lelaki yang memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap dirinya.

"Baiklah... Aku akan pergi," dengan langkah yang di seret, Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya mendekati pintu keluar. Tangannya terangkat untuk menarik pedal pintu agar terbuka. "Asal kau tau, Baek. Aku tidak berbohong kalau aku masih mencintaimu."

BLAM

Dan pada detik itu juga, saat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol hilang dibalik pintu, tubuh mungil Baekhyun merosot ke lantai. Lelaki mungil itu menepuk dadanya dengan airmata yang tidak dapat berhenti keluar.

.

.

.

 _Tiga minggu kemudian_

Baekhyun membukakan pintu _apartement_ nya saat bel berbunyi. Dan dirinya tidak dapat untuk tidak terkejut saat iris matanya menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi yang menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru muda.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hai Baek... Boleh aku masuk?"

Dan dengan memberikan senyuman tipisnya, Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan lelaki tinggi tersebut agar dapat masuk. "Silahkan masuk."

Disinilah keduanya berada, duduk berhadapan dengan meja sebagai penghalang mereka. Baekhyun masih setia menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Chanyeol masih asik menatap teh yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan lelaki di depannya yang terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari tas jinjing yang dibawanya. Dada Baekhyun berdetak keras saat melihat sebuah map dan pulpen di keluarkan Chanyeol, hingga map tersebut di buka dan Chanyeol yang menyodorkan berkas itu kepadanya.

"Apa ini?" sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Aku ingin kau menandatangai surat perceraian kita, Baek..."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya. Lelaki itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan telapak tangannya sedangkan air matanya kembali membasahi pipinya yang semakin terlihat tirus.

"Kau menggugat cerai diriku?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Lelaki tinggi tersebut masih belum berani menatap wajah lelaki mungil di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku..."

Barkhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tapi sebelum aku menandatangani surat ini, boleh aku bertanyal padamu?"

Bibir tipis Baekhyun bergetar saat lelaki itu tersenyum, satu-satunya cara agar airmatanya tidak kembali keluar. "Bisa kau menatap mataku, Chanyeol?' senyuman Baekhyun semakin lebar saat perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap matanya. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahan tangisnya saat manik mata yang dirindukannya kini menatap matanya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_... Apakah dengan kita bercerai kau akan bahagia?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, namun kembali tertutup saat lelaki tinggi tersebut bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia memilih kembali membuang tatapannya pada wajah Baekhyundan kembali menunduk.

"Jawab aku, Chanyeol- _ah_. Apa kau bahagia?" tangan sebelah kiri Baekhyun terjulur untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki tinggi didepannya mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatapnya.

"Kau... Bahagia bukan Chanyeol?"

Bagaikan sebuah kekuatan, hanya dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dapat membuat dirinya hidup kembali. Chanyeol ingin mengucapkan 'aku tidak bahagia' hanya saja, kalimat yang mampu di ucapkannya adalah, "Aku bahagia..." dan Chanyeol hanya dapat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun semakin kuat saat melihat lelaki tersebut menandatangani surat perceraian mereka.

...

Dua hari setelahnya, Baekhyun harus merelakan rumah tangganya berakhir saat hakim mengetukkan palunya sebanyak tiga kali. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum kecut saat kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya menghampiri dirinya.

"Baekki..." sang ibu mendekatinya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tangisannya dan memeluk tubuh ibunya semakin kuat. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita pada kami, nak."

"Ini masalah keluargaku, _eomma_. Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir dan kerepotan," dirinya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang ibu dan menatap ibunya dengan senyuman tipis yang di milikimya. Matanya menatap kearah sang ayah dan juga kakaknya, memberikan senyumannya seakan mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun- _ah_..."

Keluarga kecil itu menoleh saat mendapati sebuah suara yang memanggil anak bungsu mereka. Ibu dan kakak Chanyeol mendekati mereka, membuat raut wajah kakak Baekhyun mengeras. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu langsung menepuk pundak sang kaka. "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_."

"Baekhyun- _ah..._ " wanita paruh baya yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan Chanyeol menghampiri dirinya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. "Ya Tuhan... Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di otak Chanyeol hingga dia memilih untuk berpisah denganmu.," tangan wanita itu mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan raut bersalah. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bicarakan masalah kalian, Baekhyun- _ah_."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Ini masalah keluargaku, _omonim_. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

Nyonya Park meneteskan air matanya dan menatap keluarga Byun. "Maafkan anakku yang telah dengan bodohnya menyakiti anak kalian," setelah itu dirinya dan putri sulungnya membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan keluarga Byun.

"Ya Tuhan... Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu," nyonya Byun memegang pundak Nyonya Park, membuat wanita itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Wanita itu memberikan senyuman teduhnya pada wanita di hadapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Tapi senyumnya luntur saat dirinya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka, dengan seorang lelaki yang tengah memeluk lengannya. "Chan..." tangannya terangkat untuk meremas bajunya dibagian dadanya. Itu... Sangat menyakitkan.

Nyonya Park mengalihkan pandangannya saat telinganya mendengar nama sang anak di sebut oleh 'mantan' menantunya itu. Dengan langkah yang cepat dan penuh emosi, wanita itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan memukul kepala sang anak dengan menggunakan tas yang dibawanya.

"Kau! _Eomma_ tidak mengajarimu untuk menyakiti hati seseorang! Terlebih itu adalah hati pasanganmu, Park Chanyeol!"

" _Eomma_..."

"Dulu kau membawa Baekhyuj kehadapanku dan kau berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya! _Eomma_ tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi seorang pembohong, Park Chanyeol!"

" _Eomma_... Ini-" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat dirinya melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ah..." tatapannya teralihkan saat lelaki yang berada disampingnya membuka suara. "Berhubung orang tuamu di sini dan... Sedang berkumpul juga, bagaimana kalau kita mengundang mereka semua keacara penikahan kita, Chan?"

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya kearah Luhan yang tengah menunjukkan senyuman manisnya kearah keluarganya dan keluarga Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati, dia menatap raut wajah sang ibu dan hatinya teriris saat melihat wajah kecewa ibunya.

"Kau bukanlah anakku, Park Chanyeol. Kau berbeda!"

" _Eomma_!"

Tanpa melihat kearah Luhan, Chanyeol mengejar sang ibu yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa wanita tua itu sangat berlebihan. Toh Chanyeol dan kau sudah resmi bercerai," mata rusa milik Luhan menatap mata _puppy_ Baekhyun dengan tatapan remehnya. Setelah itu, lelaki bermata rusa lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Baekhyun meremas jemari tangannya, dia sangat membenci lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu _apartment_ nya dan membawa tubuh mungilnya masuk semakin dalam. Matanya menatap sekeliling tempat tinggal yang baru ditempatinya sekitar dua bulan. Beruntung, belum banyak kenangan yang di lakukan oleh dirinya dan mantan 'suami'nya disini. Baekhyun mensyukuri hal tersebut.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggunya. Tempat diatas rak boneka wisuda miliknya dan Chanyeol, tertempel foto-foto dirinya dengan sang mantan 'suami'. Dia masih sangat ingat bagaimana _moment_ yang berada disana, sehari setelah dirinya dan Chanyeol 'menandai setiap sudut rumah dengan sperma mereka' akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bersama-sama meletakkan barang-barang mereka. Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menempelkan foto-foto kenangan mereka di dinding, dia tidak ingin foto-foto ini akan rusak jika hanya disimpan di dalam buku foto.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut saat dirinya berjalan mendekati tempelan foto tersebut. Tangannya terangkat, ingin mencabut foto tersebut.

Satu foto berhasil tercabut.

Dua foto berhasil tercabut.

Satu foto lainnya kembali menyusul.

Dan pada foto keempat, Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Dengan tiba-tiba, dia berlari menuju kamarnya. Membuka dan mengaktifkan laptopnya. Kemudian menyambungkannya pada mesin _printer_ yang berada diatas meja.

' _Kau tau, Baek. Alasan aku menjadikan kumpulan foto-fotomu menjadi wallpaper dinding kamarku?"_

Dengan airmata yang tidak dapat dihentikan olehnya, Baekhyun menekan tombol _print_ pada setiap foto kenangannya dan Chanyeol sebanyak-banyaknya.

' _Itu karena aku takut sendiri. Dengan melihatmu didalam kamarku, aku merasa kalau kau berada bersamaku, menemaniku.'_

Bibirnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman puas saat apa yang diinginkannya dirasa sudah cukup.

' _Sebenarnya aku tidak takut sendiri. Tapi aku takut jika kau akan meninggalkanmu, Baek. Maka dari itu aku akan membuat dirimu tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Sebisaku.'_

.

.

.

 _Satu tahun kemudian_

PLAK

Lelaki bermata rusa jatuh terduduk diatas tanah saat dirinya mendapatkan sebuah tamparan yang menyakitkan dari wanita cantik di depannya. Masih dengan tangan yang memegang pipinya, lelaki itu menatap tajam kearah wanita itu.

" _Brengsek_! Apa-apaan kau Tiff!"

"Kau!" jari telunjuk berkuteks pink putih menunjuk kearah lelaki tersebut. "Lelaki murahan! Karenamu suamiku mengakhiri hidupnya!"

Lelaki bermata rusa itu mendengus malas. Dengan cepat dirinya bangun dan menatap tajam kearah wanita cantik didepannya. "Seharusnya kau membiarkan suami bodohmu itu bersamaku kalau kau masih ingin melihatnya hidup. Ini semua salahmu karena kau _malah_ membawa suamimu itu menjauh dariku."

Rahang wanita cantik tersebut mengeras, gigi rapinya menggeletuk. "KAU!" tangannya kembali terangkat, ingin kembali menampar pipi lelaki cantik didepannya.

Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Maaf nona? Apa masalah anda?"

Mata sipit wanita bernama Tiffany menatap kearah seorang lelaki tinggi yang kini berdiri di depan tubuh mungil lelaki bermata rusa. Dia mendengus saat menyadari kalau lelaki tinggi tersebut menjadi tameng lelaki murahan di belakangnya.

"Cih. Siapa lelaki itu Luhan? Korban barumu?"

Luhan yang berada dibelakang tubuh Chanyeol menggeram marah. Dia ingin mencabik-cabik wajah cantik wanita didepannya itu, namun gerakannya tertahan oleh Chanyeol. "Dia suamiku!"

"Suamimu? Kau ada kemajuan ternyata. Korbanmu kau jadikan suamimu. Apa jabatannya? Hingga kau menjadikannya korban?" mata sipit Tiffany menatap kearah Chanyeol yang menatap bingung kearahnya. "Siapa mantan pasanganmu dulu tuan? Kenapa dia sangat 'baik' membiarkan kau masuk kedalam jebakan lelaki murahan ini? Kau harus berhati2, tuan. Karena bisa saja kau 'di obati' olehnya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, wanita cantik itu meninggalkan keduanya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian menarik tangan Luhan agar lelaki itu ikut bersamanya masuk kedalam rumah. Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Chanyeol..." Luhan melangkah mendekati sang 'suami' yang tengah mengganti baju kerjanya. "Tumben sekali kau pulang siang," tangannya terjulur untuk memeluk dada sang 'suami' yang tanpa satu helai benangpun.

"Aku sudah dipecat."

Tangan Luhan yang tadinya membelai dada Chanyeol jatuh seketika. Lelaki mungil itu membalikkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan menatapnya tidak percaya. " _Mwo_? Kau becanda _'kan_ Chanyeol?"

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak becanda, Luhan."

Luhan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka tidak mempercayai apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya berjalan mundur hingga merosot pada dinding kamarnya. "Ba...bagaimana bisa?! Kenapa kau sangat bodoh sampai kau dapat dipecat seperti ini Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol mengambil satu potong kaos dan memakainya. "Ini semua karenamu, Luhan. Kau sibuk dengan kegiatan foya-foyamu."

"Apa hubungan aku berfoya-foya denganmu di pecat?! Yang aku habiskan adalah uangmu!"

Chanyeol mendekati Luhan dan menarik tubuh mungil 'suami'nya itu, tanpa mempedulikan rintihan kesakitan Luhan. "Kau memang hanya menghabiskan uangku, Luhan. Tapi kau menyita waktuku. Menyuruhmu untuk menemanimu pergi kesana-kemari, membuat seluruh pekerjaanku terbengkala!"

"Kau bisa menolak keinginanku jika kau masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan!"

"Menolak katamu? Apa kau sudah lupa, kalau kau selalu mengancamku, Luhan!" bentak Chanyeol, membuat tubuh Luhan mundur dua langkah kebelakang. Lelaki tersebut menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Keheningan melanda keduanya.

"Kenapa waktu itu aku sangat bodoh, mengikuti ucapanmu untuk menceraikan Baekhyun yang jauh lebih baik darimu. Aku menyesal menikahmu, Luhan!" kepala Luhan yang tertunduk dengan cepat terangkat saat dirinya mendenger ucapan kasar Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatap penuh luka kearah suaminya. Mata rusanya perlahan tertutupi oleh bening air mata yang menggenang dan kemudian jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Chanyeol..."

...

...

Mobil milik Xiumin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan pagar berwarna putih. Lelaki mungil tersebut menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di sebealahnya. "Kita sampai, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dengan mata yang tidak pernah lepas menatap rumah di depannya. Mulutnya terbuka dan membulat. "Kau yakin ini rumah Chanyeol?" kepalanya menoleh kearah Xiumin.

"Ya... Aku pernah melihat mereka masuk ke dalam sana," telunjuk milik Xiumin menunjuk kearah rumah tersebut. "Ah... Bukankah itu mobil Chanyeol, Baek?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap lekat kearah rumah tersebut, setelah itu dia mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Xiumin. "Iya itu mobil Chanyeol!" pekiknya pelan. "Woah... Rumahnya sangat besar..." bibirnya membulat lucu. "Tapi, Xiumin- _ah_. Ini masih siang kenapa Chanyeol sudah di rumahnya?"

"Aku tidak tau, Baek. Aku _'kan_ bukan ibunya."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Baiklah, aku akan turun disini. Kau boleh pulang..."

"Untuk apa kau turun disini, Baek?"

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh kearah Xiumin yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Tangannya terjulur meremas tangan sahabatnya dan tersenyum teduh kearah Xiumin. "Ada yang ingin aku minta. Kau tidak perlu khawatir..."

Xiumin hanya dapat diam dan menatap dalam kearah sahabatnya itu.

...

 _#NP Satu Jam Saja – Lala Karmela_

TING TONG

Baekhyun menekan tombol kediaman Chanyeol dan menunggu pintu kayu di depannya terbuka dengan hati yang _was-was_. Dan jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat saat pintu di depannya terbuka lebar. Kepalanya mendongak dan matanya menatap kearah sang pembuka pintu.

Itu Luhan...

 _Jangan berakhir_

 _Aku tak ingin berakhir_

Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah kaget lelaki di depannya saat melihat dirinya. "Hai... Lama tidak bertemu, Luhan..."

"Kau!" kaki pendek Luhan melangkah cepat hingga tubuhnya berada tepat di depan Baekhyun. "Untuk apa kau kemari?!" lelaki bermata rusa itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejut, kesal, dan marahnya. Bahkan dirinya merekas kuat jemari tangannya.

"Aku ingin meminjam Chanyeol, darimu. Hanya satu hari."

 _Satu jam saja_

 _Ku ingin diam berdua mengenang yang pernah ada_

Luhan mendecih dan tertawa remeh, mata rusanya menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat santai. "Kau gila? Kau sangat murahan! Apa-apaan kau bilang?! Meminjam 'suami'ku?!" tangan Luhan terangkat untuk mendorong pundak Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu mundur satu langkah. "Kau gila!" Dan tubuh mungil Luhan membalik, bersiap meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Dulu kau mengambil 'suami'ku dan aku mengizinkamu. Sekarang... Aku hanya ingin meminjam 'suami'mu satu hari saja dan kau tidak mengizinkanku?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti, lelaki mungil itu kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam kearah lelaki mungil yang lainnya. "Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu, Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang kau pergi!"

"Satu jam saja..."

"Tidak! Pergi!"

Luhan kembali mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian dengan kasar lelaki itu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di atas tanah. "Pergi kau! Pergi!" tangan Luhan terangkat, menunjuk kearah pintu keluar.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong kearah Luhan yang tengah teriak-teriak di depannya. Hingga satu suara menghentikan teriakan Luhan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan, keduanya menolrh kearah sumber suara.

"Chanyeol..." lirih Baekhyun pelan.

 _Jangan berakhir_

 _Karena esok tak'kan lagi_

"Baekhyun?" kaki panjang Chanyeol bergerak cepat, lelaki itu berjongkok di depan tubuh Baekhyun yang terduduk diatas lantai. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh pundak kecil lelaki tersebut, membantunya untuk kembali berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baek?"

"Aku ingin meminta satu jam mu untuk pergi denganku, Chanyeol. Tapi Luhan tidak mengizinkanku."

"Tentu aku tidak mengizinkanmu, bodoh! Chanyeol suamiku!" Luhan menatap tajam kearah tangan Chanyeol yang memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, Luhan menarik tangan 'suami'nya hingga terlepas dari pundak Baekhyun. "Lepaskan dia Chanyeol! Menjauh darinya!" teriaknya keras, dengan kepala yang mengeleng-geleng.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap tajam kearah Luhan dan menghempaskan tangannya yang di genggam oleh Luhan, hingga membuat lelaki bermata rusa itu tersentak. Dan Luhan hanya dapat merasakan hentakanbkuat di dadanya saat melihat Chanyeol yang mendekati Baekhyun dan menatap lembut kearah lelaki tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta izin, Baek. Aku pasti akan menemanimu, kemanapun kau inginkan."

"Aku hanya ingin satu jam bersamamu, Chan..."

"Satu jam, satu hari, satu minggu, satu bulan, satu tahun atau selamanya aku akan menemanimu, Baek."

Dan kesedihan Luhan semakin terasa saat melihat Chanyeol yang membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun meninggalkan kediaman mereka tanpa satu kata untuknya. Sampai dirinya menyadari betapa sakitnya Baekhyun di masa lalu.

 _Satu jam saja_

 _Hingga ku rasa bahagia_

 _Mengakhiri segalanya_

Chanyeol tidak ada bosannya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menunjukkan senyuman binarnya. Dirinya sungguh merindukan mantan 'suami'nya ini. Rasanya dia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Apa kau hanya ingin satu jam denganku, Baek?"

Kepala si mungil mengangguk cepat, membuat yang lebih tinggi menghela nafas kecewa. "Asalkan aku bersama Chanyeol, walaupun hanya satu detikpun aku akan merasa bahagia."

Tanpa di ketahui si mungil, tangan Chanyeol tergepal kuat. Lelaki itu menahan dirinya agar tidak membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya. Dia masih tau diri, lelaki mungil yang berjalan di sampingnya kini bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita ketaman!"

Mata bulat Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun yang mengarah ke taman kompleks perumahan. Dan dengan senang hati dirinya mengiyakan keinginan lelaki mungil di sampingnya.

 _Tapi kini tak mungkin lagi_ _  
_ _Katamu semua sudah tak berarti_

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung. Bibirnya tidak ada hentinya menunjukkan senyuman manis. Sedangkan mata sipitnya setia menatap wajah tampan lelaki tinggi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Baek..." ucapan Chanyeol di balas dengan gumaman dari lelaki mungil di sampingnya. Badannya menyamping, menghadap kearah Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau... Dapat mengetahui rumahku?"

"Xiumin memberitauku, dia pernah melihatmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkunjung?"

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol, menyampingkan tubuhnya hingga kini keduanya berhadapan. "Karena... Aku ingin melupakanmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, berdua denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu."

Dan Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang harus dia ucapkan. Yang dia ketahui hanyalah rasa sesak di dadanya.

 _Satu jam saja_

 _Itu pun tak mungkim_

 _Tak mungkin lagi_

"Chanyeol! Aku ingin _ice cream_ itu!" telunjuk Baekhyun terangkat menunjuk seorang oenjual _ice cream_ keliling. Mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol penuh binar.

Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan lelaki di sampingnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah selama ini. Dia masih menjadi lelaki mungil yang selalu manja dengannya. Dan setelah ini... Apakah lelaki itu akan berubah?

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar disini."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauhinya untuk membelikan _ice cream_ untuknya. Sebuah senyuman sedih terlukis di wajah cantiknya dan seketika berubah menjadi riang saat melihat lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya.

' _Chanyeol... Aku masih sangat mencintaimu.'_

Tanpa dapat menahannya, airmata Baekhyun menetes membasahi pipinya. Yang dengan cepat di hapus oleh tangannya.

 _Jangan berakhir_

 _Aku ingin sebentar lagi_

Baekhyun membuang _cup ice cream_ yang telah kosong. Lelaki itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tesenyum lebar. "Ku rasa sudah satu jam. Aku akan pulang," Baekhyun berniat bangkit dari duduknya, namun tangan lelaki itu di tahan oleh lelaki tampan di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin lebih lama, Baek?" manik bulat Chanyeol menatap penuh harap kearah Baekhyun. Namun dia harus menerima kepedihan saat melihat gelengan dari lelaki mungil di hadapannya. Dengan tidak rela, dia melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku sudah berjanji hanya satu jam saja," Baekhyun tersenyum lirih. "Aku... Pamit."

Chanyeol maaih menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tanah berumput di bawahnya. Pikirannya kosong. Baekhyun... Meninggalkannya. _Ya Tuhan_... Apakah Baekhyun merasakan rasa sesak ini satu tahun lalu?

"Baekhyun!" satu panggilan dari Chanyeol mampu membuat langkah Baekhyun berhenti. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sudah Chanyeol tetapkan, kalau dia tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun lagi. Walaupun lelaki mungil itu yang memintanya.

 _Satu jam saja_ _  
_ _Ijinkan aku merasa_ _  
_ _Rasa itu pernah ada_

Dan disini lah keduanya. Baekhyun duduk dalam diam disamping Chanyeol yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya. Setelah melewati perang batin, apakah dia akan pulang dengan Chanyeol atau tidak dan perang dengan Luhan yang berteriak _kesetanan_ menolak Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun. Akhirnya keduanya telah berada di jalan menuju _apartement_ Baekhyun - _hadiah pernikahan yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya._

"Baek? Kenapa kau hanya diam?" lewat ekor matanya, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang hanya menatap lurus kearah jalanan. Merasa beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban dari sang lelaki mungil, Chanyeol kembali memanggil lelaki tersebut. "Baek?" dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada diatas paha lelaki tersebut.

"Chanyeol... Apakah kau mau menurunkanku di _basement_ nanti?"

Senyuman lebar terlihat di wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Tentu. Aku bahkan akan mengantarmu hingga ke depan pintu _apartement_ , Baek."

"Hanya cukup sampai _basement_ , Chan..."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah..."

...

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga membuat mobil Chanyeol terparkir di _basement_. Lelaki itu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Manik bulatnya menatap dalam kearah lelaki mungil yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Baek?"

"Cium aku."

Chanyeol melebarkan diameter bola matanya. "A-apa?" telinganya tidak salah dengar bukan? Baekhyun... Memintanya untuk menciumnya?

"Cium aku, Chanyeol. Ku mohon," Baekhyun meremas jemarinya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menyadari betapa 'murah' dirinya saat ini.

Namun tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol menarik lengannya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Melumatnya pelan, menikmati bibir tipis yang sangat di rindukannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang berlalu dari keterkejutannya, mulai memejamkan matanya. Membalas setiap lumatan Chanyeol dan melilitkan lidah mereka. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, menekan tengkuknya membuat pagutan mereka semakin _intens_.

Hingga tanpa mereka ketahui, bagaimana jok yang di duduki Chanyeol semakin merendah dan sejak kapan tubuh Baekhyuj sudah berada diatas tubuh Chanyeol, menindih lelaki tinggi itu dengan bibir yang masih menghisap-melumat. Sejenak pagutan mereka terlepas hanya untuk memandang pasangan mereka.

"Baek... Kembalilah padaku."

Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Baekhyun bergerak menyentuh kejantanan Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya menurunkan _zipper_ celana Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan penis tegang Chanyeol dari celananya.

"Baek... _Sshh."_

Masih dengan acara diamnya, Baekhyun menurunkan celananya, menggesekkan penis Chanyeol pada lubang analnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan geli menggelitik di sekitar lubangnya. Perlahan, Baekhyun menurunkan pinggulnya, memaksa penis tegang Chanyeol memasuki lubang keringnya. Bibir bawahnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah anyir karena ia menggigitnya.

"Baekhyun, jangan dipaksa!"

"Diamlah Chanyeol, hanya menikmatinya," Baekhyun menahan pundak Chanyeol yang ingin duduk dari posisi terbaringnya, lelaki manis itu tersenyum teduh. " _Okay_?"

Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol menuruti keinginan lelaki manis yang berada diatasnya. Dengan perlahan, wajahnya mendekat menjilat darah yang berada pada bibir bawah Baekhyun. "Aku... Mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengeluar-masukkan penis Chanyeol. Saling melempar desahan, erangan, dan remasan. Saling menatap, masuk kedalam tatapan pasangannya. Saling melumat, menghisap dan memberikan kenikmatan satu sama lain.

Hingga keduanya sampai pada puncak kenikmatan mereka. Cairan yang lebih mungil mengotori perut keduanya dan cairan yang lebih tinggi memenuhi lubang yang lebih mungil. Dan di akhiri dengan Baekhyun yang meninggalkan Chanyeol, tanpa mengizinkan lelaki tersebut untuk _mampir_ kerumahnya, walaupun lelaki itu memaksanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu _apartement_ nya. Bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman saat manik tipisnya bertemu pandang dengan manik bulat lelaki yang berada pada bingkai foto besar di tembok depan pintu. Pada bingkai tersebut, terpajang sebuah kain yang menjuntai dari kanan ke kiri. Bertuliskan _"Selamat Datang Baekhyunnie"_.

"Aku pulang, Chanyeol _-ie_ ," ucap Baekhyun riang. Langkahnya mendekari bingkai tersebut, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah lelaki yang berada di dalam bingkai tersebut. Wajahnya mendekat kearah kaca bingkai, lalu mengecup tepat di bagian bibir foto lelaki tersebut. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun membawa langkah kakinya memasuki _apartement_ nya semakin dalam. Manik sipitnya menangkap dinding-dinding _apartement_ nya yang berhiaskan banyak foto-foto. Dan ketika langkah kakinya membawa dirinya kedapur, manik matanya pun menangkap pemandangan yang sama. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Dia senang, dia suka melihat rumahnya tidak _sepi_ karena foto-foto itu. Dia merasa tidak sendiri. _Karena dengan foto yang tertempel di dinding, membuat dirinya merasakan Chanyeol berada dirumah_.

Selesai dengam minuman yang dibuatnya, segeleas susu st _rawberry_ Baekhyun membawanya keruang tamu. Kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping sebuah boneka beruang besar yang sedang duduk diatas sofa. Setelah menaruh gelasnya, Baekhyun memeluk boneka tersebut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di badan sang boneka.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi hari ini, _pinky?_ " ia menatap Pinky – nama si beruang – dengan tatapan yang lucu. "Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Chanyeo- _ie_ ~" ucapnya manja. Jemarinya memainkan bulu-bulu Pinky dan bibirnya membuat senyuman malu. "Kami bukan hanya bertemu, tapi kami memakan _ice cream_ bersama di taman, mirip dengan kencan pertama kami. Lalu Chanyeol mengantarku pulang. Kemudian... Kami melakukan _sex_!" wajah cantiknya dia tenggelamkan pada badan berbulu Pinky.

"Tapi... Aku merasa bersalah dengan Luhan. Walau bagaimanapun, Chanyeol adalah 'suami'nya saat ini," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya menepuk pelan tangan Pinky. "Dulu Chanyeol mengajarkanku agar aku tidak mengambil kepunyaan orang lain, jadi aku tidak akan mengambil Chanyeol dari Luhan... Kau ingat bukan Pinky? Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkanmu? Aku saat itu melihat bantal _strawberry_ yang besar, tapi bantal itu diambil lebih cepat oleh seorang anak kecil. Aku sempat merajuk pada Chanyeol karena dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk merebut bantal tersebut. Tapi akhirnya dia malah memberikanku kau, Pinky."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya mengelus lembut bulu-bulu halus pada tangan Pinky.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi!" dia menoleh kearah Pinky. "Aku akan mandi, kau tunggu di kamar ya Pinky," kemudian dengan susah payah, tubuh mungil Baekhyun menggendong Pinky yang lebih besar darinya.

...

...

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan tubuh yang lebih segar dan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih gading yang membalut di tubuhnya dengan pas. Kaki mungilnya melangkah hingga berhenti di samping tempat tidurnya, dimana dia meletakkan Pinky disana. Matanya menatap kearah sebuah bingkai besar yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman tulus saat dirinya menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat foto itu Pinky?" kepalanya menoleh sejenak kearah Pinky, kemudian kembali menatap foto tersebut. "Bukankah di foto itu aku dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat serasi? Ku kira... Kami tidak akan pernah berpisah... Ternyata hukum alam tetap berlaku pada kami. Dimana ada pertemuan, disitu ada perpisahan," Baekhyun menyeka cepat tetesan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Ohiya, Pinky! Kau lihat aku memakai apa? Ini jas yang ku pakai ketika hari pernikahanku, masih terlihat bagus seperti di foto bukan? Kata Chanyeol, aku terlihat sangat cantik ketika memakai ini, padahal aku lelaki tapi Chanyeol sangat sering memujiku cantik," ia menghela nafas sebal, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tapi aku selalu menyukainya. Karena setelah itu Chanyeol akan menciumku dan mengucapkan kata cinta untukku," tanpa dia sadari, sudut bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman manis.

"Aku pernah memakai pakaian ini di empat bulan pernikahan kami, tapi Chanyeol menertawakanku karena setelan ini tidak muat di badanku. Tapi sekarang bahkan setelan ini terlihat kebesaran untukku," jemarinya menarik lingkar pinggang celana yang di kenakannya. "Ah... Aku harus pergi, Pinky. Aku terlalu banyak bercerita..."

Langkahnya mendekati jendela kamarnya, membuka kedua jendela tersebut selebar-lebarnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun terpejam saat hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya yang telah ia rias tipis. Membuat garis _eyeliner_ tipis terlihat cantik dimatanya.

"Pinky," dia menoleh saat telinganya mendengar derap kaki dari arah luar kamarnya. Kakinya terangkat, membuat tubuhnya kini berdiri pada kusen jendela. "Tolong bilang pada Chanyeol, kalau aku selalu mencintainya."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, Chanyeol langsung berlari memasuki gedung _apartement_ dan menuju lantai 6. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia yang sudah setengah jalan kembali memutarkan mobilnya menuju _apartement_ yang dulu di tempatinya.

Dan disinilah ia, berdoa dalam hati saat ingin menekan sandi yang mengunci pintu di depannya, karena Baekhyun tidak membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia berharap semoga Baekhyun tidak menggantikan kata sandinya. Dan... Benar saja, Baekhyun masih menggunakan tanggal pernikahan mereka sebagai _password_. Sehingga Chanyeol dapat merasakan hentakan kuat di dadanya.

Setelah terdengar bunyi yang menandakan pintu di depannya tidak terkunci lagi, Chanyeol mendorong pintu kayu tersebut dan manik bulatnya mendapati pemandangan yang mampu membuatnya terkejut. Dan tanpa dirasa, airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"I...ini..." kaki panjang Chanyeol mendekati bingkai yang berisikan foto dirinya. Di bingkai tersebut terpasang sebuah kain yang bertuliskan _"Selamat Datang Baekhyunnie"._ "B-baekhyun... Kau..."

Tanpa dapat meneruskan ucapannya, Chanyeol berlari semakin dalam memasuki tempat tinggalnya _dulu_. Dan dia semakin di buat terkejut oleh dinding yang di penuhi oleh foto-foto dirinya dan Baekhyun. Ia mendekati foto-foto tersebut, meneliti setiap _moment_ yang terpajang disana. Dan Chanyeol tidak dapat berhenti terkejut saat menyadari kalau Baekhyun menempelkan foto-foto mereka sejak keduanya masih dekat hingga mereka menikah. Kemudian semakin jauh, Chanyeol dapat melihat tulisan yang di tulis diatas kertas note. Di tempel dalam sebuah papan tulis kecil.

' _Aku membuat ini semua agar aku merasa kau selalu bersamaku, Chan.'_

' _Aku tidak ingin sendiri, maka dari itu aku akan membuat kau berada bersamaku.'_

Chanyeol ingat. Dia juga melakukan ini ketika dirinya masih menjadi kekasih Baekhyun. _'Sekarang, dimana Baekhyun?'_ seketika tatapan Chanyeol jatuh pada pintu kamar dan entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Dadanya berdebar sangat kuat. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar, membuka pintunya. "BAEKHYUN!"

...

...

"Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berlari mendekati Baekhyun saat dirinya melihat tubuh mungil _mantan_ 'suami'nya itu berdiri pada kusen jendela kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat turun!" tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menggapai tubuh mungil Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun lebih dulu menjauhkan dirinya.

"Berhenti Chanyeol," kepala Baekhyun menoleh, menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang saat ini berdiri dua langkah darinya. Bibir tipisnya membuat sebuah senyuman lirih.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini, Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namun lelaki mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dari ini, Chan... Aku ingin mengakhirinya."

Mata bulat Chanyeol berkedip sekali, lelaki tampan itu menarik nafas panjang. "Kita dapat rujuk kembali, Baek. Aku... Aku sangat menyesal Baekhyun. Kumohon jangan lakukan ini."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kau menyesal? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan bahagia?" Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyuman sedihnya saat melihat Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol... Lihatlah, baju ini sudah pas lagi di tubuhku. Apakah aku sudah cantik?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kearah Baekhyun. Dia baru sadar kalau Baekhyun memakai setelan untuk acara pernikahan mereka. Ya Tuhan... Kenapa Baekhyun bisa menjadi sekurus itu?

"Kau selalu cantik, Baek..."

Satu tetes air mata membasahi pipi tirus Baekhyun. "Chanyeol..." jemari lentik Baekhyun terkepal. " Aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu," kakinya menapak udara di belakangnya, hingga tubuh mungilnya jatuh melayang kebawah.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Bagaikan _slow motion_ , manik sipitnya yang mengeluarkan air mata masih dapat melihat Chanyeol yang mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar jendela dan menjulurkan tangannya. Sampai kepala dan punggungnya terhempas pada tanah dibawahnya hingga semuanya terasa gelap untuknya.

' _Chanyeol... Aku takut...'_

 _..._

Chanyeol yang masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, terjatuh ke lantai dengan tangan yang memegang dinding di depannya. Air mata terus mengalir dari manik bulatnya.

"T-tidak... Baekhyun... Tidak..." ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata _tidak_ _tidak tidak_. Hingga dirinya tersentak saat mengingat Baekhyun yang tergeletak di bawah sana. "Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol mendirikan tubuhnya, berlari keluar dari kamar _apartement_ nya. Tanpa menunggu lama _lift_ untuk turun, Chanyeol memilih melewati tangga darurat. Air mata yang mengalir dari manik bulatnya tidak dapat dia hentikan. Bahkan sesekali dirinya melewati satu anak tangga dan berujung dengan tubuhnya yang terjatuh. Tapi tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang lebam, Chanyeol terus berpegangan pada tiang tangga untuk menuruni tangga.

' _Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Asalkan kau tidak menghilangkan keidiotanmu, Park Chanyeol!"_

Entah apa yang di pikirannya, bayangan wajah Baekhyun saat menerima ucapan cintanya terekam bagai _film_ yang telah jadul.

' _Perhatikan kesehatanmu bodoh! Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit lagi!"_

BUGH

Chanyeol kembali terjatuh saat dirinya melewati tiga anak tangga dalam satu langkah panjangnya.

' _Kau tidak perlu takut, Chanyeol. Aku selalu bersamamu. Aku selalu dihatimu.'_

Tanpa melihat luka di sikunya, Chanyeol kembali menurunkan anak tangga didepannya. Tiga lantai lagi dia akan sampai.

' _A-aku... Menerima lamaranmu. Aku bersedia menjadi pengantinmu.'_

Satu anak tangga dilalui Chanyeol dengan langkah yang mulai memelan.

' _Channie~ aku ingin mengadopsi seorang anak lelaki. Bagaimana menurutmu?'_

' _Channie~ kau harus semangat bekerja! Bekerjalah untuk membelikanku eyeliner!'_

' _Channie~ aku mau satu loyang cheesecake strawberry! Setelah kau pulang dari tempat kerjamu, mampirlah ketoko kue dan belikan kue itu untukku!'_

' _Channie~ aku mencintaimu.'_

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya. Lelaki tinggi itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan isak tangisnya.

' _Chanyeol... Apa salahku?'_

' _Pergilah Chanyeol!'_

' _Apakah... Dengan begini kau akan bahagia?'_

BUGH

"Akh!" Chanyeol merosotkan tubuhnya pada pegangan kayu saat merasakan sesak di dadanya. Apa yang telah dia perbuat selama ini? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Tangannya terkepal, menepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak.

' _Aku ingin bersamamu, satu jam saja.'_

' _Cium aku.'_

' _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol.'_

Jemarinya meremas surai hitamnya kuat. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat. "Baekhyun... Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Dan lorong tangga darurat tersebut menjadi saksi betapa rapuhnya seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

 _Jika mencintaimu akan menyakitkan seperti ini_

 _Aku lebih memilih untuk membencimu_

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi_

 _Sesakit apapun aku mencintaimu_

 _Aku tetap merasa bangga_

 _Merasa bahagia_

 _._

 _Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol_

 _Selamanya akan seperti itu_

 _Karena aku percaya_

 _Kau adalah takdirku_

 _._

 _Saranghae_

 _._

 _-Park Baekhyun-_

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**

.

.

Hai semua~ ini adalah FF terpanjangku sepanjang masa wkwk. Dengan total **10,540** word. Dan berhasil selesai di ketik dalam jangka waktu kurang lebih dua bulan-_-

Okay, langsung ke intinya aja. Bisa dibilang ini adalah FF perpisahan Seulla sama reader semua. Karena Seulla akan hiatus sampai tahun depan. Doakan semoga tidak semakin lama. Karena untuk saat ini Seulla ingin fokus untuk kegiatas kampus dan juga ada beberapa masalah pribadi yang menghambat Seulla untuk melanjutkan semua FF yang terbengkalai. Bahkan Seulla udah jarang jaga di FP-_-

Dan aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk menunda melanjutkan FF-FF yang lain. Semoga kalian masih setia sama Seulla ya :'( masih menunggu FF abal yang belum jelas kapan akan di lanjutkan. Tapi jika ada waktu kosong pasti aku bakal ngetik sepenggal-sepenggal. Mohon di maklumi.

Kembali pada FF ini. Aku gak nyangka kalau bakal sepajang ini. Semoga kalian gak bosen ya bacanya. Cerita ini kebentuk karena aku yang hobi ngegalau ini lagi dengarin lagu mba Lala karmela dan kepikiran buat FF ini. Kalau ada kesamaan ide, latar, setting, dll mohon maaf, itu gak di sengaja. Tapi FF ini murni dari ide pikiranku sendiri. Dan mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ketik, karena aku mengetik ini dari HP.

Sebenernya niat aku selesaiin ff ini udah lama. Dan sempet janji update jamaah sama author-author lain. Tapi pas mau masuk klimaks cerita ini aku dapat kabar yang bener-bener bikin aku syok banget dan hasilnya aku menelantarkan FF ini selama satu minggu. Aku dapat kabar kalau temanku menghembuskan nafas terakhir dan malam itu juga aku yang berniat ke rumah sakit –tapi gakjadi karena jenazahnya dipulangkan ke kampong halaman lebih cepat. Kejadian itu bener-bener bikin aku syok.

Oke… ini malah curhat-_- terakhir, boleh minta waktunya untuk meninggalkan _review_? Terima kasih! Aku sayang kalian~


End file.
